Without you
by Bovrilcat
Summary: The untold story of what happened on that blacked out screen, when Beatrice and Wirt bid fair well for the last time. A faithful tug at young heart strings...


**Guess who is back? It's me! Have ya' missed me? I managed to work out how tup copy and paste fanfics onto here on my iPad (don't judge, I can't work technology...) so I posted this fic for you! I have been super busy guys, I'm so sorry! But I am back now! While I'm sick at least. Then you can expect christmas fanfics in the holidays! Also this is my first fanfic for OTGW. Over the garden wall has sucked all life from me... I haven't fangirled this hard since I started shipper phinbella!**

**Anyway, no more waffling! Read on! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own over the garden wall**

* * *

><p>"So I guess this is it then..." Wirt said, a faint smile on his face. He gripped the golden scissors in his hands, his eyes trained on the bluebird. They stood by the river bank where Wirt and Greg had started their travels, and where they would finish it. Wirt adjusted his brother who he carried on his back, as Greg mumbled random words in his slumber.<p>

"I guess so..." Beatrice said back, her voice barely a whisper. She perched on the branch of a tall oak tree that over hung the murky waters of the river. She shivered when the chilly wind blew through the branches, ruffling her feathers.

"I suppose you need these then." Wirt held up the scissors, briefly looking at his reflection in the blade.

Beatrice smiled, "I need someone to clip my wings though. It's kind of hard to hold scissors with no opposable thumbs." Wirt was confused for a second by her words, then realisation dawned on him.

"Oh right." He tried to hide the slight increase of heat in his cheeks.

He gently sat Greg down on the ground, resting him against the trunk of the oak tree. Wirt outstretched his arms to Beatrice, letting her sit in the palm of his hand. He brought the scissors to the edge of her wing, pressing his lips together. "Wait, won't this hurt you?" He asked, knitting his eyebrows together.

"Not as much as the guilt has hurt me." She replied, urging him to continue. She closed her eyes waiting for the blades to come down on her wings.

Wirt held his breath, quickly snipping the feathers away from her body. Beatrice took a sharp intake of breath, biting away the tears. Wirt had to bite his tongue as he repeated the process on the other wing. Tears slid down Beatrice's cheeks, making Wirt's heart sink. He placed on the ground, willing for something to happen.

All of a sudden there was a burst of blinding light. Wirt back away, shielding his eyes with his arms. He kneeled down in the grass, desperately trying to keep the light from blinding him. As the infinite white started to fade away, he took his sleeves away from his face, his eyes meeting with a crumpled silhouette by the oak tree. He gasped, realising who it was.

"Beatrice!"

He rushed over to her, kneeling at her side. He could hear her mumbling slightly, her eyes starting to flutter open. Beatrice rolled onto her side, her blurry gaze meeting with Wirt's. "Wirt?" She sat up, brushing a few auburn strands of hair from her face. Wirt could only hold his breath.

"B...Beatrice?" He gawked at her, only a handful of words flitting through his head: she is beautiful. He stared into her bright knowing eyes, an adorable spatter of freckles across her cheeks and nose. Her long auburn hair that reached her waist. He watched as she stared at her hands, "I'm human again." She stated to herself, as though it were just a rock fact. She then peered up at Wirt, a smile spreading across her face. "I'm human again!"

She threw herself forward, enveloping Wirt in a hug. Wirt's face darkened, as awkwardly placed his arms around Beatrice. "Thank you Wirt." She whispered, making Wirt's face heat up even more.

"Y...you're welcome b...Beatrice," he stumbled over his words, becoming more flustered by the second. She pulled back, letting out a small chuckle seeing the state he was in. She cupped his cheek with her hand, making his heart thump against his chest.

"Thank you, Wirt." She leaned a bit closer, so Wirt could feel her breath on his face.

"Without you, I don't think I could have seen the world in this new light I see it in now. Without you I wouldn't have changed for who I am now. I wouldn't have become a better person, like I am now, without you." She stared into his eyes when she said it, she had poured all the angry upset energy into her words, and every single syllable was true.

Wirt stared back touched by what she had said. No scratch that, he loved what she had said. In that moment he didn't think about his actions, he didn't anylize them or think it through to the point of insanity. He just followed his instincts, and he kissed her.

Beatrice's eyes widended in surprise, her cheeks growing red. But soon she was returning the kiss, wrapping her arms around his thin bony neck. Wirt smiled into her lips for moment, 'Not so much of a pushover now.' He thought to himself, inwardly smiling at the fact he had kissed Beatrice.

There in the light of the moonlight on the edge of the unknown, two teenagers from two different worlds found each other, over the garden wall.

"Goodbye Beatrice."

"Goodbye Wirt."

* * *

><p><strong>Now I bid you all a fairwell, until next time my dear followers! I will try not to drop off the face of the earth again!<strong>

**~Bovrilcat**


End file.
